


A Special Bond (Spainsh Translation)

by Ghostlyeevee23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyeevee23/pseuds/Ghostlyeevee23
Summary: En un mundo donde criaturas mágicas llamadas pokemon trabajaron junto a los humanos, Stiles Stilinski, un entrenador de principiantes de 16 años, comienza su aventura sintiendo muchas emociones diferentes. ¿Puede Stiles resolver sus problemas por el fallecimiento de su madre, su amistad que se desmorona con Scott, suspirando por Dragon Expert Derek y los planes malvados del Equipo Plata afectarán la vida de Stiles y sus amigos?





	A Special Bond (Spainsh Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos, sé que dije que iba a subir más capítulos en Supegirl y Teen Wolf Story, pero dejaré esa historia en suspenso por un minuto, ya que quiero comenzar algo nuevo y diferente. Escribí esto a la 1. Lo siento mucho, si hay errores tipográficos, errores de gramática o baches, intentaré hacer el resto lo mejor que pueda.
> 
> Siempre he querido hacer una historia de Teen Wolf / Pokemon y espero que continúe este trabajo.

Un bono especial

Capítulo uno

 

Era temprano en la mañana en la pequeña ciudad de Beacon Hills. La ciudad, que despertaba lentamente, estaba envuelta en los brillantes árboles verdes de la Reserva Beacon.

Un coche patrulla del Departamento de Policía de Beacon Hills condujo por la calle principal de Beacon. Al pasar tiendas de flores, Poke-Marts y tiendas de ropa, Stiles Stilinski, de 16 años, miró fijamente las tiendas que pasaban. Sus oscuros ojos color miel y miel estaban secos e irritados, profundas marcas negras se sentaban debajo de sus ojos, parecía que el niño no había dormido en semanas.

Stiles despertó de su sueño somnoliento y bostezó ruidosamente. Su padre, el actual Sheriff de Beacon Hills, miró con preocupación a su hijo. Noah sabía que Stiles no había dormido correctamente desde la prueba de su entrenador. Stiles había tomado la prueba después de cumplir 15 años.

"Hijo, ¿por qué no intentas dormir un poco antes de que lleguemos a la escuela?", Le sugirió Noah a su hijo. Stiles bostezó de nuevo y murmuró un montón de tonterías llenas de sueño. Sus sueños estaban llenos de diferentes maneras en que el día podía pasar.

Hace años, el PDA, la agencia de distribución de Pokémon, había detenido el viejo método de dejar que el entrenador escogiera entre tres pokemon diferentes. La Agencia de Distribución de Pokémon había introducido un nuevo método en el que, cuando el entrenador se hiciera mayor, tendrían que realizar una prueba y los datos recopilados de la prueba determinarán qué Pokémon les convendría más.

La prueba le pidió al entrenador que pronto formule muchas preguntas como "¿Usarías tu Pokémon para tu propio beneficio?" Y "Protegerías a tu Pokémon a cualquier costo".  
Stiles había escuchado rumores de que algunos entrenadores habían recibido Pokémon como Wurmple, Weedle incluso Magikarps. Stiles sabía que no había nada de malo en obtener alguno de los Pokémon más débiles, solo quería tener pruebas de que era mejor que eso.  
Lo que parecieron segundos después, Stiles fue despertado por su padre.

"¡Despierta Stiles, es hora de irnos, estamos en la escuela, es hora de conseguir tu primer Pokémon!" El Sheriff tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que irradiaba felicidad. Stiles no sintió la felicidad que sabía que debía sentir, el único sentimiento que tenía era el temor.

"¡¡Qué !!" Stiles gritó, no estaba listo para cuidar de otro ser vivo, a veces no podía cuidarse a sí mismo. Siempre se metía en problemas y causaba travesuras. Stiles se disparó completamente despierto. Ya era hora, estaba recibiendo un Pokémon que comenzaría su viaje.

Al salir del coche patrulla, Stiles vio a otros 6 adolescentes parados en el aparcamiento. Todos estaban parados junto a las puertas, aparentemente lo estaban esperando.  
Scott McCall era el viejo mejor amigo de Stiles. Los dos se habían caído del verano pasado porque Stiles sentía que Scott lo había ignorado todo el verano y, en cambio, había salido con su nueva novia, Allison Argent. Los dos amigos se habían reunido en el lugar de trabajo de Scott. Scott trabajó en el veterinario local de Pokémon junto con el Doctor Deaton. Deaton también fue la persona que le dio a todos los adolescentes el primer pokemon.  
Scott estaba a 5 pies 9, con el pelo rizado y marrón que colgaba sobre sus ojos, sus músculos avanzaban lentamente, parecía levantar toda la comida de Pokémon y el equipo valió la pena.

Allison Argent estaba de pie junto a Scott. Sus largos mechones marrones fluían por su espalda y su fleco estaba sentado sobre su frente. Allison y sus padres, Chris y Victoria, se habían mudado a Beacon en la primavera de San Francisco. Allison era una chica encantadora, pero Stiles sentía un poco de odio hacia ella por robarle a su mejor amigo.

Detrás de las dos estaba Melissa McCall, la madre de Scott y la segunda madre de Stiles. Melissa era una amiga cercana de los Stilinski y estuvo presente a cada paso cuando la madre de Stiles, Claudia, había estado en el hospital después de un grave accidente automovilístico. Claudia murió horas después, sus heridas habían sido demasiado severas. Fue Stiles cuando murió Claudia. La muerte de Claudia golpeó a Stiles de forma masiva, lo que se esperaba, Stiles había sido diagnosticado con ansiedad y depresión cuando tenía 11 años, su padre había girado en espiral y se había convertido en alcohol, Stiles había sido olvidado y el duelo se había apoderado del Stilinski mayor. Melissa fue la que irrumpió en el Stilinski, abofeteó al sheriff y le gritó que se encargara de él y de su hijo. Stiles se había quedado en los McCall durante toda una semana y el Sheriff ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Después de que Stiles y Scott se hubieran caído, Stiles sintió que había perdido a su madre una vez más.

Al otro lado de Allison estaba Lydia Martin, la abeja reina de Beacon Hills. Lydia había sido el centro del mundo Stiles durante los últimos diez años durante el preescolar. Estaba obsesionado con su cabello rubio fresa, su belleza y su confianza. Stiles fue la única persona en Beacon que vio que Lydia ocultó su inteligencia de todos, incluido su novio y el enemigo número uno de Stiles, Jackson Whittemore. La obsesión de Stiles con Lydia murió cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles prefería el mismo sexo.

Jackson había sido la perdición de la existencia de Stiles. El adolescente había hecho de su misión personal hacer de la vida de Stiles una miseria. Jackson empujó a Stiles al piso en cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener, gritó abusos a Stiles en el aula y sacó a Mickey de la salud mental de Stiles. Jackson no tenía idea de su efecto sobre Stiles y la ira que burbujeaba en su interior. Junto a Jackson estaban sus mejores amigos Danny Mahealani. Danny fue uno de los pocos niños abiertamente homosexuales en Beacon. Danny también era la persona más amable que Stiles había conocido, aún hacía que Stiles se preguntara por qué Danny era amigo de Jackson, pero alguien tenía que ver algo en el jock del ego. Lydia, Jackson y Danny estaban con sus padres, todos tenían sonrisas brillantes, estaban orgullosos de los niños.

Finalmente se quedó más lejos del grupo que estaba Cora Hale. La familia Hale fue una de las familias de entrenadores más famosas del país. La familia Hale entrenó a muchos tipos diferentes de Pokémon, Talia Hale también fue la Directora de la Escuela de Beacon Hills Trainer. Cora era la menor de tres. Derek y Laura Hale también asistieron a la escuela, Derek era un estudiante de segundo año y Laura era una estudiante de último año.

Sabía que Cora tenía problemas con el manejo de la ira y era famosa con Beacon por sus discusiones y peleas con cualquiera que la había perjudicado de alguna manera. Stiles sabía que Cora quería separarse de la popularidad y fama de Hale y quería hacerse un nombre por sí misma.

Después de cerrar el auto, el Sheriff y Stiles caminaron hacia el grupo de espera, la sensación de temor creció dentro de Stiles. Pronto los dos se pusieron de pie con el grupo.

"Mel" El Sheriff saludó a la enfermera. Melissa dio su pequeña sonrisa. Su propia amistad había estado en las rocas cuando sus hijos seguían disgustándose unos con otros.

"Finalmente" dijo Lydia. "Hemos estado esperando durante media hora, vamos a llegar tarde en un minuto". La actitud falsa de Lydia estaba en plena vigencia. La rubia fresa dio la vuelta a lo largo de las escaleras y entró en la escuela, todos seguidos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ASB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pronto todos se sentaron en una de las aulas esperando que llegaran el doctor Deaton y el director Hale. Todos los padres estaban sentados detrás de sus hijos, todos estaban emocionados por los niños.

Minutos después, Deaton y Talia Hale entraron al salón de clases. Deaton tenía un maletín en la mano. Deaton colocó el maletín en la recepción. Deaton colocó 6 pokedexes pero solo 5 Pokeball. Deaton se volvió y miró al grupo.

"Buenos días a todos, me complace estar aquí para darte todo tu primer Pokémon. Cuando reciban a su pokemon, todos serán oficialmente Entrenadores Pokémon y comenzarán su educación aquí en la Escuela de Entrenadores, el Director Hale le dará todo su horario ". Deaton hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la dirección de Talia cuando llamó su nombre.

“Como todos ustedes saben, todos los estudiantes que tomen el examen se dividirán en grupos de seis. Estos grupos serán sus grupos de tutores para el resto de su estudio aquí en la escuela. Hay una razón por la que todos se clasificaron en este grupo en particular, todos mostraron niveles extremadamente altos en sus resultados. Todos obtuviste un alto puntaje en tu Pokémon Healthcare, Estudios de Pokémon, leyes de Entrenadores y bienestar del Entrenador, debido a que todos estos Pokémon fueron un poco difíciles de ordenar ". Todos los miembros del grupo se sonrieron, esperan que Stiles quisiera conocer a su compañero de Pokémon.

"Ahora, cuando pronuncio tu nombre, acércate al escritorio y te entregarán tu Pokémon junto con tu propio Pokedex y tus horarios". Deaton terminó su discurso y alcanzó la lista de nombres.

"Scott McCall"  
Scott se levantó de su asiento, estaba lleno de energía. Scott se acercó a la recepción y Deaton le entregó una Pokeball, Pokedex y Talia le entregaron su horario. Scott tomó la Pokeball y la lanzó suavemente al aire.

La Pokeball se soltó y una luz azul fluyó y aterrizó en el escritorio. Cuando la luz desapareció y un Pikachu se quedó parado frente a él. Pikachu se quedó mirando al nuevo entrenador. Scott lanzó un pequeño chillido de emoción y se acercó al Pikachu. Lentamente, Pikachu olfateó la mano de Scott y se lamió los dedos, liberando su propio chillido de emoción.

"Felicidades Scott, Pikachu es tuyo para que lo cuides, trátalo bien", dijo Deaton.

"Gracias Doc, lo haré". El Pikachu de Scott saltó sobre el hombro de Scott y Scott regresó con su novia y su madre.

La siguiente fue Lydia. Le dieron su Pokeball, Pokedex y Horario. Cuando Lydia soltó su pokemon, un Growlithe le ladró. Stiles vio su pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Lydia recogió el Growlithe y volvió a su silla.

El Pokémon de Allison era un Riolu que era apropiado para ella. Allison se formó en múltiples artes del karate y el ninjutsu.

A Cora se le dio un Sneasel, Stiles quedó impresionado. Sneasels era difícil de entrenar ya que eran descarados y fríos, lo que era apropiado para un Pokémon de tipo hielo. Cora tenía un tiempo difícil en sus manos.

Danny fue el siguiente y recibió un abrazo. Los de Abra también eran difíciles de entrenar, ya que en su mayoría parecían ser entrenadores, era una mentalidad fuerte y un buen carácter.

Finalmente reclamando la última Pokeball fue Jackson. Con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, Jackson se acercó a Deaton y aceptó su Pokémon, que resultó ser un Charmander que no ayudó a que Stiles se llenara mejor, por supuesto que Jackass obtendría un Pokémon genial.

"Ahora Stiles no te hemos olvidado. Tu pokemon fue el más raro de todos los que están aquí porque obtuviste la puntuación más alta en la clase ". Todos miraron a Stiles en shock y Stiles no podía culparlos, incluso él estaba sorprendido.

“Ahora esperaba la entrega hace 5 minutos, pero parece que tendremos que esperar. A todos los demás, ¿por qué no te familiarizas más con tu Pokémon? "

Mientras todos los demás jugaban con sus nuevos compañeros, Stiles estaba sentado con su padre pensando qué Pokemon podría haberle conseguido. Exactamente 5 minutos después, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del aula. Talia se acercó y abrió la puerta. Talia se apartó del camino cuando Stiles, nuevo enamorado de Derek Hale, entró con una cápsula en las manos.

"Ah, señor Hale, finalmente llegó." Deaton comentó con una sonrisa. Derek devolvió su propia sonrisa, estaba claro que los dos eran amigos.

"Lo siento doc, estaba actuando de una forma extraña, parecía estar nervioso toda la mañana". La profunda voz de Derek hizo eco en toda la clase.

Derek tenía 6 pies de alto, cabello negro corto y corto sobre su cabeza. Su mandíbula afilada formó su rostro y sus ojos eran una mezcla de oro, azul y verde que Stiles se perdió en muchas ocasiones. Derek miró a Stiles y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Stiles se sonrojó fuertemente y miró hacia abajo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

"Eso está bien Derek, más vale tarde que nunca" Deaton tomó la cápsula de Derek y se acercó a Stiles colocando la cápsula sobre su escritorio.

"Cuando quieras al señor Stilinski, abre la cápsula y conoce a tu Pokémon".

Nerviosamente Stiles abrió la cápsula y reveló una Pokeball de aspecto extraño. Era un azul pálido con un ícono de dragón dorado en el frente. Stiles se acercó y recogió la Pokeball.

Stiles, con cautela, lanzó la Pokeball al aire y un pequeño dragón azul apareció frente a él.

"Ba, Bagon", gritó el pokemon mientras miraba a Stiles. Stiles miró al pokemon con sorpresa, Deaton le había dado un Bagon que eran tan raros y difíciles de entrenar. Deaton debe creer en él para que él también lo haga.

"Ahora les dejaré a todos un poco más de tiempo antes de entregarlos al director Hale para su exhibición de batalla". Deaton salió del aula con Talia. Derek y Laura se acercaron a su hermana para encontrarse con su pokemon. Todos los entrenadores adolescentes sonrieron de alegría y siguieron jugando con sus nuevos compañeros.

Stiles acarició cuidadosamente la cabeza de Bagon. Stiles estaba asustado de lastimar al pequeño dragón. Noah se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió sobre el hombro de Stiles al pequeño pokemon. Stiles sonrió a su padre, sabía que no debería haberse asustado por los resultados.

"Oye, ¿por qué no le das un apodo?", Sugiere Noah.

"Maravillosa idea" Melissa estuvo de acuerdo. Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una buena idea y comenzaron a pensar en un buen apodo para sus socios.

"¡Lo tengo!" Anunció Lydia. "Prada, te llamaré Prada". Growlithe ladró a Lydia de nuevo y le lamió la nariz, Lydia se rió de la sensación de cosquilleo en su nariz.  
Jackson llamó a su Charmander Vesuvius que Stiles comentó sarcásticamente. Jackson admitió que obtuvo el nombre de un episodio de Doctor Who cuando Doctor and Donna se encontraba en Pompeya. Stiles rió a carcajadas, el deportista era un friki del armario.

Danny llamó a su Abra Vision después de que el personaje de Marvel y los poderes psíquicos de Abra, Cora la llamó Sneasel Hailstorm, Allison´s Riolu Aura, Scott Pikachu spark y Stiles nombró a Bagon Typhon en honor al griego Dragon Typhon.

10 minutos después, Deaton y Talia regresaron y Talia se acercó a todo el grupo.

"Buenos días a todos, como saben, mi nombre es Talia Hale y soy su nueva directora. Ahora, cuando todos tengan sus primeras clases de pokemon, en BHTS comenzarán el próximo lunes, lo que le dará este fin de semana para familiarizarse con su pokemon. Ahora, antes de irme, he organizado una batalla de práctica para que todos ustedes vean cómo estudiar en BHTS los ayudaremos a ser el mejor entrenador que quieran ser ". Talia terminó su discurso y guió a todos fuera del aula y por el pasillo hacia uno de los campos de batalla de la escuela.


End file.
